I Promise, Shion
by Bakanda-In-The-Impala
Summary: One night, Shion had a request for his dear Nezumi, what will he reply with? Summary sucks but story is very FLUFFEH! Song fic, sorta ! R&R plz! :3 Nezushi 3


Why hello there everyone! :3 I'm terribly sorry I've been dead to the world for what seems a VERY long time. I've been busy as usual ~ ._. BUT ALAS I AM BACK!

And here with a new No.6 story! God I freaking LOVE this anime, and this pairing hehe 3 NEZUSHI FTW! Alright enough with that xD I'll be posting stories more often now that I have some more inspirational plot bunnies! :D

Without further more- ENJOY! ~~~~

**Nezumi POV:**

I stared up at the ceiling and let out a huge sigh as my mind tried to go into unconsciousness. Unfortunatly, I couldn't. How could anyone fall asleep when right beside you was this adorable face that you wanted to take in your hands and kiss it senseless. I turned to my side and gazed at that face, Shion's beautiful face. He looked so peaceful and happy when he slept, a little smile on his face.

I reached out and touched that soft snowy white hair I loved so much. I saw him move his head into my palm and sigh happily with a bigger smile on his face. My heartbeat sped up and I smiled as well.

A whisper escaped his pink lips as he said, "Nezumi...". I chuckled a little and I guess a little too loudly because Shion's eyes shot open and stared at me.

He looked at me with curious eyes and asked, "Nezumi what are you doing?".

"Just looking at your adorable face and entangling my hand in your luscious hair.", I said with a smile. Shion blushed hard, he looked so adorable when he was embarrassed.

I smirked when he then snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "Nezumi?", he asked.

"Mm?" "Can I ask you something?", he questioned with his blush growing across his face.

"Anything, my little prince". I then released him a little so I could look at him while he spoke. Clearly this must have been something important because he didn't dare look at me. He then looked up at me and asked with sorrowful eyes, "Nezumi, can you promise you won't leave me again?"

I was shocked, Shion wasn't one to ask too much of me. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Shion...". I opened my eyes and I saw a tear threatening to spill out of a crimson eye. I've haven't seen him so fragile in a long time.

He then said, "Please Nezumi, you...you didn't know what it was like when you were gone and I was here all by myself! I knew you had things to take care of and I understood that, but I cried every night you weren't there and wished you would be by my side when I awoke. I know I'm being really selfish right now, but Nezumi I couldn't stand to be away from you for so long again. So please...don't leave me again." Tears were now spilling down his pure white cheeks.

I felt like an idiot, how could I not have realized how much pain I put him through? How could I be so insensitive to his feelings? I definitely missed him when I left. I missed him...so much. His snowy white hair, his intoxicating crimson eyes, his smile that seemed to light up the entire room, the feeling I would have when I would give him featherlight kisses in the dead of the night, his fragile body in my arms, everything about this boy I missed.

I took his face in my hands and kissed the tears going down, then I kissed the top of his head, his temple, both his eyelids, both his cheeks, his nose, and slowly inched towards those soft lips I loved so much. His eyes were kept closed, and I kissed him slowly, with our lips moving in perfect motion with each other. I felt his hand make it's way to entangle in my hair and I smiled into the kiss.

I then pulled away, moving so I was on top of him, and I frowned as I looked down and his eyes were still closed. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Shion, my love, please open your beautiful eyes.".

He kept them closed while shooting back in arrogance, "Not until you promise you won't leave me again". I smirked and leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and whispered," I promise, Shion".

He then slowly opened those eyes I loved so much, and I gazed into them for a little while, before saying, "Shion, I'm so sorry I left, really I am. I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I was too stupid to realize what my leaving would have done to you. I didn't want to go, but I promised I'd come back right? And I did. I'm back, and I won't leave you alone for so long ever again, I promise. Shion, I love you so much, I'm sorry".

I put my head down and felt a tear slide down from my eye. A hand made it's way onto my cheek, and I looked at Shion and he smiled at me, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. How does he do things like this to me?

He the said, "Nezumi, it's alright. As long as you promised that you won't leave, that's all I need. I'll be happy, and I want you to be happy. I love you too, Nezumi. Don't ever forget that". I saw his adorable blush make it's way to his cheeks, and I smirked.

He attempted to avert his gaze and blushed even darker, "W-what are you looking at?" I leaned down so close to his face, inches away from him.

I kept my smirk and said, "You". I then captured his lips hungrily with my own, and he snaked his arms around my neck. I pulled away and I saw Shion panting and I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I thought the whole world could hear it.

I then attacked his neck with featherlight kisses and slowly made my way close to his lips, when Shion asked, his voice shaking, "Nezumi?". I backed away and gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong, Shion?"

He then kept his gaze with a shy look and asked me, "Nezumi...would you...umm...sing for me?"

I was surprised, Shion never asked me to sing for him, not once. I have sung in front of him before, but only when the situation seemed right, or when one of Dogkeeper's dog's had passed on. Things like that.

I decided I would, I'd do anything for this boy if it meant putting a smile on his angelic face of his. I smiled, "What would you like me to sing my love?"

Instantly after I asked, he gave me that beautiful smile of his that I swore, lit up the whole room. "Hehe! Umm...well...err...would you sing that song you sung for people of the West District, you remember when we were being taken to the correctional facility? It was a beautiful song and you put all of those peoples hearts at ease for a little while because of your gentle, amazing voice you have. What was it called Nezumi?", he finished his rant and I sighed.

"Yes, I remember. It's called "Buna no Mori de".

"Oh yes! That one! I can't believe I forgot the name of it. Umm...well would you?", he asked with those adorable hopeful eyes of his.

I hesitated at first, eventually I gave in. I sighed, "Alright, fine I'll sing for you." I got off of him and sat up with my legs crossed, and patted my leg as a sign that he could sit in my lap.

He smiled and made his way over to me. I wrapped my arms around him and began;

Tooku no yama no itadaki de

Yuki ga toke

Nagare to nari

buna no mori de

Midori ni somaru

Sato wa ima

Hana ni umore

Hana yori utsukushii otome ga

Buna no mori de. Ai wo chigau

Wakamono yo

Midori no mizu ni ashi wo nurashi

Chika no youni, dake de o ite

Hana ga chiru mae ni

Otome no kami ni kuchizuke wo

Shite...

When I finished I noticed my little Shion had fallen asleep in my arms. I smirked, he was so adorable. I gently placed him on his side of our bed and kissed the top of his head, and I saw him slowly smile as I did so.

I then lay on my side of the bed facing his back. I felt my eyelids become heavy as I almost went away into the dreamworld. I then felt Shion turn around and snuggle into my chest. I then wrapped my arms around my little prince and kissed the top of his head yet again.

I realized something, I could never leave this boy. Never again, it would be extremely too painful and I wouldn't live in a world without him. That's what I told myself as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, right before I whispered something not intended for anyone in particular to hear,

"I promise...Shion..."

"Mmm...I love you, Nezumi...", Shion said to me.

"I love you too, Shion.", those were the last words either of us spoke as we both went to the dreamworlds once again. He felt perfectly right, so fragile in my arms. I could never leave this boy, I thought. "I will never leave you Shion.", I thought to myself.

Me being content with being lulled to sleep by the sound of Shion's breathing, I went to sleep happily.

Fin~

SOOOOOOO WHAT DID YA THINK? :D I'm very curious to know what you guys think and I want your opinion on if you think I should continue this...should I or shan't I? XD Its up to your reviews people's! Love you all :3 Thank you for reading my utter crap lawlz.


End file.
